powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Luck
The ability to be constantly lucky. Sub-power of Probability Manipulation and Reality Warping. Opposite to Jinxed. Also Called * Fortune * Fortune Self-Inducement * Self-Induced Positive Consequences Capabilities The user is gifted with an automatic supply of good luck, most have no control over this power as things considered "lucky" just randomly happen to them. Ergo, nothing bad will happen or if it does then their power will always sort it out and keep the "lucky" side of the scale the heaviest. People will always respond positively towards the user and they'll never be drawn into a fight. People would voluntarily give user money and such and just genuinely be nice to you and respect you. All aspects of users life improve drastically: love life, work life, personal life, financial life and basically life as a whole would become easier, happier, and would excel altogether. Levels *'Basic Level:' User is slightly luckier than other people. On average good things happen to them more often and bad less often. Random chances tilt slightly to their favor. *'Advanced Level:' User is notably luckier than other people, good things happen to them more often, and bad less often. Random chance tilts to their favor most of the time, and beneficial coincidences occur for the user at abnormal rates. *'Expert Level:' User is luckier than most people, good things generally happen to them and bad things rarely do. Random chance will always tilt towards their favor, and any attempts to make bad things happen to them are more difficult, as the user's luck continuously tips towards their benefit. *'Master Level:' User is one of the luckiest people in existence, to a point that things go to their way no matter what they do. Any attempts to make bad things happen to the user will almost always fail, unless their chances are cosmically minuscule. *'Ultimate Level:' User is lucky to the point where probability means nothing, and reality will change in order for chance to turn towards their favor. The odds of making bad things happen to the user are impossible, and chance will always either favor the user or disfavor those who oppose the user. Associations * Luck Absorption * Luck Bestowal * Luck Energy Manipulation * Luck Magic * Luck Mode * Golden Rule * Opportunity Sense * Probability Manipulation * Reality Warping * Relationship Manipulation Limitations * Most users have literally no control over this power, so what happens is just random. * Continuously pressing the user's luck may tax this ability to the point of failure. * Jinx may be able to lessen or remove luck. * Luck Erasure can completely remove the user's luck. * Over reliance may lead to overconfidence and eventually defeat. * May only activate in certain events, such as gambling. Known Users See Also: Born Lucky. Known Objects *Bezel's Charm of Luck (Ben 10) *Felix Felicis (Harry Potter) *Luck Blade (Dungeons & Dragons) *Lucky Helmet (The Amazing World of Gumball) Gallery 640px-Number7LuckyStripe-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png|Number 7: Lucky Stripe (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) gives incredible luck to its possessor. 640px-Charlie McCoy.jpg|Charlie McCoy (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) often has amazing luck from Number 7: Lucky Straight 300px-Mayumi.jpg|After she gains the Number 7 card, Mayumi (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) gains incredible luck 1563lfd.jpg|Bennington 'Baby Bink' Cotwell Jr. (Baby's Day Out) is probably the luckiest baby of all time. Felix Felicis.png|Felix Felicis (Harry Potter). Venus MGA2.jpg|Venus (Metal Gear Acid 2) once demonstrated her incredible luck by throwing twenty coins into the air at once, all of which ended up heads. sakura.jpg|Princess Sakura (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) has shown incredible amounts of luck, especially when it comes to luck-based competitions like gambling games and lotteries. Ta'veren.png|''Ta'veren'' (A Wheel of Time) are pushed and pulled by the Pattern of the Wheel of Time to become what they need to be, granting them extremely fortuitous circumstances with comparison to others. Mat_the_Gambler.jpg|As his special ability as ta'veren to the Wheel of Time, Matrim Cauthon (A Wheel of Time) has uncanny, supernatural luck in combat, gambling, and even interpersonal relationships. Milfee.png|Milfeuille Sakuraba (Galaxy Angel) has tremendous amounts of pure luck. Tylor.jpg|Captain Tylor (The Irresponsible Captain Tylor) has come to be known to have "The Devil's Luck" as he always gets through impossible situations due to strokes of dumb luck. Lucky013e77.jpg|E-77 Lucky (Sonic X) Charm of Luck.png|The Charm of Luck (Ben 10) one of the mystical Charms of Bezel. Video Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers